1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outdoor furniture. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a portable, ground-insertable, outdoor table having an attachment for a beach umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whether in the back yard, at the park or on the beach, it is often desirous to have a small table for holding plates, beverage containers, umbrellas and other outdoor paraphernalia. A small table which is portable, ground-insertable, stable, easily assembled and disassembled would be coveted even more and would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
The prior art abounds with beach tables having means whereby the table may be inserted in the ground. Examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,048 (Winslow, Sr.), 2,799,543 (Tomasaselli), 3,624,732 (Bowden), and 5,197,394 (Schmidt). All of the above patents employ a pole having a pointed end, which end must be forced directly into the ground. Also note that the Patentees do not contemplate providing a structure to enhance the insertion process or provide a stabilizing support for the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,372 (Skarda, Jr.), Des. 416,401 (Taylor) and 4,920,897 (Reed et al.) disclose beach tables having poles with auger structure on the ends thereof. Taylor and Reed et al show narrow flanges for providing stability. The flanges, however, perform no function to aid in inserting the poles into the ground.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a portable, ground-inserted outdoor table as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention:
The present invention is drawn to a portable table which has a myriad of outdoor uses such as at the beach, at backyard cookouts, at picnics in the park, etc. The table comprises a support pole having an externally threaded upper end. The lower end of the pole is provided with an auger or corkscrew member. A diametrically-extending stabilizing rod is attached at the lower end of the pole just above the auger. The support pole can be separated into two pieces at its mid-section. An internally-threaded adjustment knob is utilized to join the two pieces and to also provide a mechanism for adjusting the length of the pole.
A flat disc-shaped member functions as a table top. The table top has an internally-threaded boss extending through the center thereof. On the underside of the table, the boss is threaded to receive the upper end of the support pole. On the top surface of the table, the boss is threaded to receive the threaded end of an umbrella support mast. Convenient cup holders are positioned in the top of the table.
In use, the stabilizing rod is employed as a wrench to aid in screwing the auger end of the support pole into the ground. The rod also functions to bear against the ground and provide stabilizing support for the inserted support pole. Once the support pole has been ground-inserted, the table top may be attached to the upper end of the support pole and the umbrella attached at the upper surface of the table.
As indicated above, the parts are easily assembled and thus, are just as easily disassembled. To enhance storage and portability, a carrying case is provided for receiving the disassembled table parts.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable table adapted to outdoor use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable table for outdoor use, which table is supported in the ground in a stable condition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable table having parts which are easily disassembled for storage and transportation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable table having means for housing the disassembled parts of the table.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.